Degrassi Clue Game
by spidermonkey95
Summary: It a keep you on the edge of your seat thriller. When something strange happens in Degrassi,who will be the cause? The X-girlfriend,the screwed up princess,or the new kid?
1. Chapter 1

**Manny's POV**

"K Emma we've set up the surprise party for your dad tomorrow."

"Now can we please go get something to eat"

They were the last words I said last night in that school.

I can't remember anything after that last night,because I was out cold for it.

**Emma's POV**

"Yes,now we can leave" I stood up and turned around to see that Manny wasn't there. "Manny"" Manny where are you" I yelled for my friend. "Umm you some kind of robber?" Holly J. said to me with a smirk.I guess she recognized me from the recycling bike rally,or the time I exposed myself in front of the whole school. "Ha ha"" I'm setting up a surprise b-day party for Mr. S,and I guess Manny left me alone." "Well Hun no rush,but I have a student council meeting happening,and It's kind of gonna be held here.""But seeing how the chairs have streamers I'll move it to the auditorium." "Thanks"I replied noticing a group of kids heading towards Holly J. I picked up my stuff and left the room,hoping that Manny was waiting outside.

When I got to the door saw a brunet girl outside through the ice. I thought it was Manny,and when I was about to open the door,I realized I should of told Holly J to sing happy birthday on the announcements. So I sent Manny a text to head to the Dot while I was on my way to the auditorium.

**Holly J's POV**

"K first thing we need to talk about is the prom budget"

I liked being student council president. It gave the feeling of control that I loved. I look around the room for any hands raised. Sav and Anya were there along with my boyfriend Declan who just came to spend time with me. There was also niners Clare and K.C who I thought liked each other,but Clare seemed mad at K.C about something. I don't like getting in minor niner drama though. The last person I noticed was new. Mrs. hatzilakos just added him to student council. He was in grade 10(there have been grades 12,11,and 9 these current seasons,but no soft mores)I pointed to sav who was waving his hand just as Emma walked in.

"Forget something Hun"

I have always admired Emma since the day she stood up for what she believed in,and took off her dress in front of the whole school.

"Well,I was wondering if you could sing happy birthday to Mr. S on the announcements?"

"Duh" He's like the best teacher we have."

Everybody agreed with me except the new kid jake. I guess he

hadn't been in the school long enough to know who his favorite teacher was.

"Thanks" she replied.

She went to open the auditorium door and it wouldn't budge.

"Is it locked?"

"It doesn't lock"I replied confused

"Will someone go help her please."

"Sure"the new kid jake said as he ran up to the door.

"Its stuck" he yelled across the room to me.

Sav and K.C. Went to help,but no difference.

"K let me call my dad to come help us get it open" I announced trying not to seem to irritated.

I took out my phone and I had no signal.

"Anyone got a signal?"

All the replies came back no. That's when the lights went out.

** TBC.....**


	2. Chapter 2

**When the lights came back on, and the screaming stoped.**

**Emma's POV**

"Everybody come down." I demanded so I could think straight. "There was just a quick blackout,that's it." "Now we need to get focus on getting out of this auditorium"I said with a leading tone. I started to feel unusual.

**Holly J. POV**

I walked next to Emma to try to help seemed a little paranoid,and I couldn't help but take the the leadership role off her shoulders.

"Sav and Anya go check for any windows." "K.C. , Claire try to fiddle with the door."

I thought they could use their gifted program minds to get us out. Ooh their was that feeling of control. I noticed that Emma was having trouble breathing so I asked Declan to go check on her. I turned to jake noticing he was calm.

"Hey sorry Jake this probably isn't a great welcome to Degrassi" I noticed myself softening my attitude towards new people.

"Na,its fine.""We could finish that whole prom thing you started"

"K,so have any fund raising ideas?"

"We could do a simple car wash,or bake sale."

That would probably cover the Junior prom with ticket charges." I said trying to keep focus on the agenda.

"Hey does that blond girl go to this school?" He said changing the subject,and gazing at Emma sitting down with her water.

"Uhh no." I said a bit distracted when I saw that Declan was gone.

I turned back to Jake and explained Emma's story,and he seemed interested.

"She seems pretty cool" he said with enthusiasm.

I replied a little harsh "Slow down player she's out of your league."

"Obviously" he said not bothered by my comment.

Everybody else was fiddling with the door,including Emma. I think she was a little claustrophobic before.

"That's not helping"I announced "Where's Declan anyways" I added getting irritated.

Everyone looked around and agreed that he was missing and jake and I went searching for him.

We were in for almost 45 minutes now and I started to get hungry. Still no Declan.

I will admit that I thought that something strange was going on but I had to keep my grip of reality.

That's when its happened. There was a yell of agony that I recognized as Declan's yell.

Although I never heard Declan yell,I knew it was him.

Now I was then backstage wrapping my arm around a boy I barely new terrified.


	3. Chapter 3

Holly J. POV

"Who ever the hell is doing this,its not funny"I screamed.

"Holly J. what's going on?"Emma said coming back stage in a panic.

"Holly J."Sav whined following behind Emma with Anya.

"Yeah Holly J. we heard screaming."Anya said with fear on her face.

"Shut up! All of you just let me think!"I said breaking through the crowd they made around me.

"Everybody sit on the stage , and we'll try to make sense of this."

I wrote on my agenda chart the names of everybody I saw. Sav,Anya,K.C., Claire, Emma,and Jake. Everyone was to scared to talk or just came up with the solution Declan was doing a prank. Those assumptions ended quick when the night got worse. A deep voice came out from the air saying "Learn". I recalled back to what I thought was a dream. When Rick Murray came back to haunt Degrassi.

"What was that?"

"Declan is that you?" ect.

"Guys do you remember the Halloween dance?" I interrupted.

Anya answered with "Yeah you cancled as soon as we got there."

"That's all you guys remember?"

Sav and Anya replied yes at the same time.

"Holly J. what does that have to do with anything? We are being practically haunted and you care about a canceled dance. Claire nagged.

"Emma can I talk to you alone?"I asked

"Sure"

"Holly J. was is this about?" Anya asked irritated.

"You guys just figure out a way to get out of here. Got it?"

They all started talking about vent exits they saw before as me and Emma walked backstage.

"What is it?"

"You were friends with Rick Murray right?" I stuttered when I mentioned his name.

"Before the whole ya know, happened. Why?"

"I think he haunted me and he's doing it again." I blurted out.

"Not funny Holly J.!"she beckoned about to leave.

"No its no joke. You have to believe me." I said stopping Emma from leaving.

"I'm suppose to believe this?"

"Yes he wanted to teach me a lesson or something." Sav and Anya were there,I guess I'm the only one who remembers. I thought it was dream,but now I think it really happened. He forgave Spin and then made everything normal again. "I thought it was over,but I don't know."

"Calm down Holly J. I believe you."

"You do?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"Because I can relate."

She explained her story to me. How Rick possessed her and she killed Sean,but when Her and Rick made peace he left. Just as she finished telling me Sav walked in.

"Hey guys we found a big vent we can all crawl through. Its only two yards long,so it'll take a second to pass through." He directed that towards Emma.

"We'll finish this later after we get out of this half ass school."she said pointing her anger towards the situation,and not me.

Once we all manage through the vent we were in Mr. Oleander's room.

"That door better be unlocked" K.C said.

He opened the door and we all were relieved.

"Yep this door is unlocked, kind of like Jenna's. Right K.C." Claire said gracefully to K.C. It was just like something I use to say.

"Please not now."

"Hey there's something you never hear come out of Jenna's mouth."

I couldn't help but laugh at the girl's snappy comment. I respected her attitude.

"Wow real mature Claire"

"That's the reason you like Jenna so much. She's really mature for her age. Almost to mature"

"Could you leave her out of this"

I stopped listening to their argument when I saw the exit. Jake ran and tried to push the door open but it wouldn't budge.

"Maybe we can break the glass." Sav suggested

"The glass is shatter proof and so are the windows."I explained.

"Check for cell phone signals again." Anya commanded

Everyone said no except Emma. She went to her recent calls and called Manny.

TBC........


	4. Chapter 4

**Claire's POV **

**Thanks Alli, so much for suggesting student council as a good distraction. I thought it would be great too, but of course K.C was in it too. **

**"Guys my phone died." Emma announced. **

**"Well did someone even answer the phone?" I asked with a bit of whine in my voice. **

**"Yes, but it wasn't Manny. It was a mans voice." **

**"What did he say?" K.C questioned. **

**"He told me that there's no way out." **

**I started to pray, very scared. Dear father please protect me. I was interrupted when I heard Sav yell "Anya's missing." **

**We all searched around, not leaving the hallway we were in. She was definitely gone. Sav panicked and Holly J had to calm him. **

**"Should we split up to find her?" K.C asked. **

**"No stupid. Who ever is doing this is pick us out one by one. If we split up we're all screwed." I was still upset with K.C ,because the thing with Jenna happened only a week ago. I kept telling myself to be the bigger person, but I couldn't help but be angry.**

** "Ok everybody stays together and we look for an exit. "Holly J commanded. **

**"What about Anya? We can't just forget about her." Sav cried. **

**"Ya don't think I want Declan back? We have to get out of here to save them." **

**We search the school for more exits. We all kept turning around ,watching are backs. Jake was calm though. He walked through the hall with ease. He kept quiet. I would of thought he was doing all this if I didn't know he was backstage with Emma when we heard Declan scream. **

**"There's no exit. We are just going to have to stay the night ,or until are parents notice we're missing. "Jake said. **

**It sent chills down my back hearing him say that like count Dracula. **

**No one else seemed bothered by it. That's when things got worse. **

**We were all sitting in the MM room trying to get e-mail unlocked. We could only get the IMs to other computers in the class unlocked. I received an IM from K.C. My heart raced when I read it. **

**Computer 17: She not a slut, but she's no you. **

**Computer 20: What's that suppose to mean. **

**Computer 17: She doesn't make me feel like the way I did when I was with you. **

**Computer 17: Why are you telling me this???? **

**I looked over my computer and saw him staring at his computer. **

**Computer 18: You should be looking for an exit. P.S. your to cute for him. **

**Next to me I saw Jake. I smiled at him ,and he smiled back. I guess K.C saw it ,because he sent me a message telling me to forget about it. **

**I haven't liked a guy since K.C and I broke up,but I started to think I should be more available. So I decided if we get out of here,and realize this was some big prank I would talk to Jake. Plus if I was dating a 10th grader, it would piss K.C off. **

**"Anyone here hungry?" Emma asked. **

**"I'm starving." I blurted out feeling embarrassed. **

**"K we can go get something to eat from the caf, but we come right here afterwards." Holly J said.**

** We all walked to the caf. When we arrived we heated up some hot dogs and grabbed a soda. We all agreed to sit at the same table, and look out for each other. Jake came and sat next to me. He started talking about his and my favorite scary movie, Saw. He was making me laugh, and I could see K.C over his shoulder. He was glaring and stuffing his face. **

**K.C became fed up with it, and came over to me.**

**TBC**


End file.
